


As My Lady Commands

by SulaRae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dark Rey, F/M, Force Bond, Hints of Matt the Radar Technician, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Knights of Ren are now the Kiran Knights, Kylo Ben:Master of Disguise, Long Lost Ben, Mild Smut, On Hiatus Until I Finish BMFfIHS (The other fic I’m writing), Resistance Ben, Slow Burn, because I said so, hidden identities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulaRae/pseuds/SulaRae
Summary: As far as anyone knows, Kylo Ren is a no one from nowhere who quietly joined the Resistance as a radar technician. He keeps his head down and his profile low...until Kira Rey, the ruthless leader of Snoke’s Kiran Knights, captures him on Takodana believing that he has information relating to the whereabouts of a man who hasn’t been seen alive in 13 years...Ben Solo.





	1. Prologue: Her

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first fan fiction I’ve written in 11 years.
> 
> (And my first time ever posting here.)
> 
> Once upon a time I churned out quite a bit of Smallville fan fiction over at Divine Intervention ... until I discovered that someone had stolen my work and ... It broke my heart. 
> 
> However, Star Wars and THESE TWO have roused my long dormant muse. 
> 
>    
> I would deeply appreciate feedback and comments. They are a wonderful reward for the time and energy it takes to create a story... and it has been a long time.
> 
> There will be flashbacks and POV changes. I’m very excited to share this story and I hope you like it!

“ _Who are you_?”

The man snorted and his captor raised a single unseen eyebrow... For someone strapped to an interrogation table - he had a lot of nerve.

“I’m no one special. A strikebreaker for Maz.” He grinned “Surely you’ve heard of her labor disputes.”

The entire galaxy had heard of Maz Kanata’s labor disputes.

“You were seen with the traitor - FN-2187. What is your relationship with this individual?”

The man appeared to think very seriously on this before responding.

“I’m not ready to say that we’re ‘soulmates’ but I think he could be The One-“

“Enough.” The mechanized voice of the mask crackled tonelessly.

The man in the restraints narrowed his eyes.

“Why am I here? Surely a Kiran Knight has better things to do than pester scabs.”

“I’ve never seen a scab do what you did.”

The captive tilted his head slightly to the right. His face twisted in exaggerated concern.

“You need to get out more.”

The Knight said nothing. Suddenly a familiar silver hilt floated into the space between them.

“Where did you get this?” the masked creature asked.

“I won it in a game of Corellian Tidley Winks.”

The Knight continued as if he hadn’t spoken.

“This is the lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker. It’s last known wielder was the Jedi Ben Solo.”

The man laughed.

“Is that mask cutting off your circulation? Ben Solo - if he ever existed - is dead. He’s been dead for years. Everyone knows what happened to New Jedha-“

“Oh? I was under the impression that no one _really_ knew what happened...”

“We all know enough.” The man snarled. His first true show of emotion. “You and your Knights descended and slaughtered them all.”

“ _No_.”

The prisoner’s brow wrinkled in momentary confusion. The masked captor seemed to savor it a moment before speaking again.

“The Kiran Knights laid waste to New Jedha and Skywalker's fledgling new Order. But I was not there.”

“There’s only one of Snoke’s pets who did not participate; their newly appointed master. And you -“ his eyes briefly took in the figure before him - “You could not be him.”

For the first time in their brief interaction the black clad spectre made its way towards the prisoner - crowding into his space with deliberate intent.

“You’re right” The mechanical voice drawled - a slight hint of emotion colored its inflection. “I’m not him.”

A hiss of pressurized release cut through the air as gloved fingers pried the grisly mask upward.

Wave after wave of glorious chestnut hair fell free and the man on the table found himself well and truly captured by a pair of stunning hazel eyes.

“I’m _her_.”


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren joins the Resistance and Maz sees everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my wonderful beta who is also (conveniently) my husband. No one does tall, dark, and broody better than you, Babe.
> 
> ...Except maybe Kylo Ren ;)

_Earlier…_

Kylo Ren had a reputation in certain circles.

He wasn’t much for conversation.

He never asked questions.

He always got the job done.

That kind of reputation could keep a man fed and clothed in the Outer Rim for a long time. No one could offer much beyond that the day he stumbled into the middle of a Resistance sabotage operation.

He saved two of Organa’s best operatives - completed their mission when they’d been injured… And all he wanted in return was the chance to aid the Resistance.

“Why?” the General had asked – rightly skeptical of new recruits.

“I have no love for the First Order.”

His voice was low and cracked from disuse. Unsettling. 

Leia’s hands tapped absentmindedly on her desk as she sized up the man before her.

He wasn’t much to look at. Hair and ears wrapped in a tight turban tied close to his nape. He wore a smugglers monocle over one eye – it could probably see through her desk or light it on fire – each one of those nasty bits of tech was unique to its creator. He likely had a working eye under it – but he wouldn’t be the first to hide a missing piece of himself with fancy toys.

Scars marked the visible bits of his skin haphazardly and there was a slash through his left eyebrow.

Leia didn’t doubt his disdain for the First Order. The venom in his tone had seemed genuine, but…

Her eyes touched briefly on the faint forehead ridges and oddly feline golden eyes.

The First Order had little tolerance for non-humans and even less for _mixed – race mongrels_ (as Hux had labeled them in one particularly inspiring propaganda reel).

Tentatively she reached out in the Force… But there was nothing.

“Welcome to the Resistance, Kylo Ren.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He didn’t sleep the first night on base. The bunks were little more than storage closets with a mat, a sink, and a com, but they were private. And the doors locked.

His eyes ached a bit from the contact mods he’d put in before encountering the Resistance saboteurs. The lenses were supposed to be cleaned every day, but they’d been in almost three shifts now.

The skin under his forehead ridges itched. That was an expensive piece… wouldn’t come off unless deliberately removed.

Quality espionage gear.

 _“Good enough to fool your own mother!”_ the greasy hawker had assured him.

Kylo felt his jaw clench.

“Perfect.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Resistance was short-handed. Fear kept their numbers thin and their workload heavy. Every able body on base had at least two jobs. Even Leia’s golden boy Dameron did weekly shifts in the mess.

“It will keep him humble.” Leia had commented dryly when she assigned him there.

(It hadn’t.)

Kylo volunteered for just about any mission that got him off base, but in between planting charges and cutting supply lines he was assigned as a radar technician in the southwest hangar.

Tech work suited him just fine. He rarely needed to interact with anyone and most of his “co-workers” were droids.

He avoided the General. He avoided Poe…

And he routinely questioned how he’d gotten himself involved with this monumental galactic mess.

_Maz._

A millennia of peering through disguises made it hard to slip by her. She recognized him right away when his last job took him through her scum riddled establishment. He’d been skulking in one of the two dozen shady alcoves waiting for his contact when she suddenly slammed a tankard of pome raa juice right in front of his nose. His fingers barely escaped intact.

“Would you like to tell me what you’re doing with Ben Solo’s lightsaber? And while you’re at it – why don’t you tell me where Ben Solo has been for the last thirteen years?”

She wasn't asking any questions. The drink was the real clue.

His favorite… or at least it had been as a wide-eyed little boy.

Kylo’s face revealed nothing, but he dismissed the idea of lying outright.

“You know I can’t do that.”

“Can’t?” Maz leaned forward until she was an inch from his chin. “Or won’t?”

The corner of his mouth tilted up ever so slightly. It wasn’t a smile – but it was as close as he’d come to one in nearly a decade.

“They’re the same thing, Maz. That’s the kind of truth I shouldn’t have to explain to you.”

Neither of them moved for several moments. Neither  broke eye contact. Kylo knew what she was doing – what she was looking for.

He knew she wouldn’t find it.

“Why can’t I feel you?” Maz whispered.

“I cut myself off. No darkness. No light.” He bit out. “Just me.”

Maz shook her head. “You’re wrong. It is a part of you.” Her hands came up on either side of his cheeks. “You’ve maimed yourself.”

Kylo jerked at that. The truth knifed through him – as it always did. Every time he’d been driven to desperation – every moment of weakness when he could not bear to be an island unto himself any longer and he’d reached out...

The living Force surged through him with startling intensity. The mug on the table shattered and Maz’s wizened eyes seemed to penetrate his very soul.

 _“Stop”_ he whispered. He meant to sound menacing but the desperation bled through.

Maz was still another moment. She watched as he tore himself back once more and the fire behind his eyes banked.

“I didn’t do anything, boy. You know that.”

Kylo looked away.

“There is nothing left of the person you’re looking for.”

“...Perhaps…” She pulled a towel from her back pocket and began to collect the broken glass. “But I am not the only one looking.”

He tensed when her small hand gripped his shoulder, bringing him closer till she could whisper her parting words.

“Go home, Ben.”


	3. Jakku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to go to Jakku? 
> 
> The galaxy has a horrible sense of humor.

Bazine Netal did not appreciate being assigned to Maz’s questionable establishment. She knew Hux was punishing her for being a bit too…  _enthusiastic_ torturing that Hutt informant last week.

Not that it truly mattered.

She was a professional and that meant doing the job – regardless of where it led.

In the spirit of that determination she was mentally preparing to drape herself over a particularly dodgy looking Twi’lek when she heard it-

_“-tell me where Ben Solo has been for the last thirteen years.”_

Bazine’s eyes widened and she casually turned her back to the alcove.

There was a permanent APB out on “Ben Solo.” No one had any idea what he looked like – just general descriptors ( _“dark hair” and “dark eyes”_ ) but he was definitely human and the tall creature Maz was speaking to in the corner definitely wasn’t.

Still…

Perhaps this half-breed knew something about Ben Solo’s whereabouts.

_Then this assignment wouldn’t be a galactic bore after all._

But when she turned to face the alcove again the man was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The run in with Maz narrowed his options. He wasn’t ready.

But the time had come. As he always knew – and dreaded - it would.

Maz never told anyone what she knew. She’d be out of business if she was that type…but she was not above orchestrating the flow of information.

If he didn’t go back she would bring him back. One way or another. It was as simple as that.

Which is how Kylo Ren found himself in the south hanger on Force-forsaken D'Qar three weeks later masquerading as a nondescript half-human radar tech.

_“Ren!”_

Kylo almost dropped his wrench as Poe’s voice interrupted his brooding contemplation.

“Suit up. We’ve got a lead on Luke Skywalker and the General wants us to track it down on Jakku.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kylo had a bad feeling about this.

He had a bad feeling when he slipped into the back of Poe’s custom two seater.

He had a bad feeling when they landed on Jakku (because really – who didn’t have a bad feeling about Jakku).

…and he had a downright terrible feeling when he got a look at their contact.

_Lor San Tekka_

The cleric who often distributed sour candies to the younglings when he visited New Jedha... He always remembered which ones were Ben’s favorite.

Technically Kylo knew where Luke was. He just didn’t know how to _get there._

The First Temple – resting place of the original sacred texts of the Order – had been lost for generations, but Luke and Lor San Tekka had been looking for it since the fall of the Empire. San Tekka managed to hide and preserve a wealth of Jedi lore during Palpatine’s reign and Luke’s raids of the Emperor’s private collections during Operation Cinder uncovered knowledge and artifacts pertaining to the temple’s location that had been hidden for centuries by the Sith.

Luke found the planet 13 years ago. It was one of the last things he told Ben before…

It made sense that his uncle would share the coordinates with the cleric. In fact - Lor San Tekka had likely been instrumental in discovering the true location. The map he offered to the Resistance was not truly ‘a map to Skywalker.’

It was a map to the First Temple.

Kylo felt his curiosity overpower him. He heard himself ask to see data drive before he could think better of it.

Poe shrugged and tossed it to him.

“Let’s see if you’re worth a trip to Jakku” he whispered as he brought the small silver tech in range of his eye piece.

A Verpine gambler on Tatooine had lost the monocle to Kylo in a particularly tense dice game. The device had more functions than a Corellian Infantry Blade, but its true value lay in the experimental (and extremely illegal) mod wired into the central memory bank.

A remote data cloner.

Within seconds the images contained on the drive projected onto his retina.

He frowned.

“This isn’t complete.”

Poe’s eyes narrowed.

“How can you tell just by staring at it?”

“I’m streaming it to the monocle.”

The pilot let out a low whistle.

“ _Nice_.”

Screams and the heavy footfalls of running boots suddenly split the air.

“We need to move.”

Poe stashed the drive in his droid – a rolling ball of mechanized snark named BB-8 - and shoved Kylo towards the desert expanse.

“Take BB-8 and go! I’ll hold them off as long as I can. Get the map to Leia!”

Then all hell broke loose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The slaughter was swift and brutal. In a matter of moments, the cleric and his small settlement were no more.

They died trying to restore hope to the galaxy.

Kylo and the droid tore off into the desert. None of the soldiers seemed to have discovered that yet…

There was still hope.

That thought alone bolstered Poe as he was dragged before the menacing Kiran Knight and forced to his knees.

“So…” he drawled with considerably more bravery than he felt. “Who talks first?"

~~~~~~~~ _24 Hours Later_ ~~~~~~~~~

If anyone had told Kylo Ren two days ago that he, BB-8, and one very excitable renegade stormtrooper would be blasting off Jakku in the kriffing _Millennium Falcon_ –

He would have laughed right in their face.

And then probably shot them.

In the knee.

 _The galaxy has a terrible sense of humo_ r he mused as his mind sifted through the most recent ordeal...

Finn had appeared a few hours ago claiming he’d broken Poe out of a First Order interrogation block with the intention of defecting and getting as far away from Snoke’s neo-imperials as possible.

FN – 2187 (the man’s trooper designation) insisted they jump to the next system. Poe, however, informed him that his name was ‘Finn’ now and set a course straight for Jakku.

His eyes dimmed a little as he relayed the next bit of his story to Kylo.

“We were hit. He made me promise to find you. He told me that the Knight – Rey – pulled information out of him with the Force. He said that freak saw you and the droid in his head – and if he didn’t make it that I had to find you –”

The man’s hands clenched into fists. For a moment, it looked like he was struggling to speak, but suddenly his chin shot up and his eyes blazed with renewed intent. “He saved my life – the First Order knew I wasn’t–… Poe gave me a name and a purpose. I _owe_ him. I’ll help you get back to the Resistance.”

“What happened?” the taller man asked solemnly.

“We went down and I was thrown from the crash. The wreckage sank in the badlands… and I - I didn’t see Poe.”

Kylo ruthlessly suppressed the emotions that threatened to break through his calm. It would be dealt with later. He wasn’t close to Poe now. They never spoke if there wasn’t a mission. But young Ben Solo had idolized him. And Leia loved him like a son. Now he was gone –

_Just like her son._

He could have stood a lifetime dwelling on that simple thought alone, but the universe had other plans.

Finn was still in the middle of his last sentence when the First Order swept into Niima like an unholy plague.

They’d been spotted. Screams and explosions erupted on all sides and Kylo could feel the vise of defeat begin to close around his mind when he saw it -

_The Falcon._

The old heap had the strangest effect on him.

Suddenly he knew they’d make it out. He knew the moment he laid eyes on it.

He loved that ship.

He _hated_ that ship.

\- and some moof milker had put a compressor on the fuel line! _What?!_

Still…Several trick maneuvers and a badly damaged cannon later they were rocketing through hyperspace; breaking out of the First Order’s iron fist in the knick of time.

_As always_

Kylo couldn’t stop himself. He grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lightyears away on Takodana, Bazine’s data tablet lit up with an urgent bulletin.

_Two humanoid males and a custom BB unit. Highest priority._

With a tired sigh, she began to scroll discretely through the detailed renderings. Her gaze sharpened considerably, however, when the face of the second suspect flashed across the screen.

She recognized the monocle instantly.

His eyes were different. The forehead ridges were new…skin wasn’t as red and there were no gills but…

The jawline was the same.

And those _lips_. She shivered involuntarily.

No woman would forget lips like his.

_Kylo Ren_

“Nice to finally know your name” Bazine whispered suggestively.

She didn’t bother to hide the smugness in her tone when she activated the secure com.

“Patch me through to Hux. He’ll want to hear this.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are we headed back to the Resistance now?” Finn asked after tending to the scrapes he picked up leaving Jakku.

Kylo shook his head.

"Not right away. This ship is too recognizable. Not to mention its original owner is _definitely_ looking for it and I’d rather _he_ not find us.”

Finn tilted his head and was preparing to press for details, but Kylo gave him _a look_ and he wisely dropped it.

“So where _are_ we going?” he asked instead.

“Takodana. Maz will know how to get this junk bucket to the loose cannon it belongs to and she'll arrange cleaner transport to base.”

BB-8 let a series of petulant beeps and Kylo chuckled.

“Yeah, I hate sand too. We’ll get you an oil bath as soon as we land, buddy. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Kylo will collide next update! I can't wait to share it all with you!
> 
> I would love to hear what you think! Kudos and comments are so rewarding and they really do inspire me to write. Help a girl out? Gimme some sugar ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! And thank you for reading!


End file.
